regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 3 (1510-08-13) The party are where we left them at the end of last episode, along the road between Gumpbrun and Bon' Theris, with a group of goblins near the road ready to ambush, watching above on the cliffs are the party. The party try to sneak down, but are spotted. See Lin is knocked down by an arrow shot. Chad Barbo kills an Hogoblin archer, Locke kills the another one. The last hobgoblins & the goblins retreat. The party travel the 8 miles into Gumpbrun They arrive and rest the night there. Day 4 (1510-08-14) The party find a peasant wagon heading down to Fen Den and travel with them. Day 5 (1510-08-15) The party arrive in Fen Den. They arrive back at Dusty's Tavern. Buck and Wyatt embrace, and Wyatt is glad that they recovered his mother's remains. He pays the party. Party Level up Level 2: Locke: +8 HP Midori: +3 HP See Lin: +8 HP Gerald Knott: +5 HP Chad Barbo: +14 HP Day 6 to 13 Chad Barbo buys a Donkey called Dominic. Locke volonteers at a local orphanage. See Lin goes thieving. Chad, Midori & Gerald Knott hang out. Huckleberry Halberd, a dwarf is impressed with how much Midori can drink. On Day 12, the party meet up with the Dusty's Tavern. Chad Barbo says their group name is Chad & the Barbos. He says a bobcat was spotted inside a spiderweb and there is a bounty of 50 gold for the giant spider's head. A scout has gone out to check the spider. Chad barely beats Locke in an arm wrestle. Midoria asks around and finds out the giant spider is the pet of a Hill Giant. Locke and Chad get into an argument, but it is defused by Gerald's song. Day 14 (1510-08-24) The tracker, Stacy, comes back to town. The bounty for the giant's head is 100,000 copper. Stacy however didn't see any giants. The party set out with Stacy. The arrives at cave 6 hours away from Fen Den. The party head into the cave. Gerald set some webs on fire to clear a path in. As they explore, the Spider jumps them from behind. See Lin gets trapped in a web. The party attack the spider. Locke get the spider very injured. Chad Barbo chases after the spider but fails to jump over it, then he kills it. Chad then chops the Spider's Head off. The party find two dead webbed people in the chamber. One is a peasant, one is a knight. The Knight's Shield is a Black Horse on a Red Background, the Blackmare family, "Fear Our Wrath" their family words. The party head back to town with Stacy. The party heads to Dusty's Tavern. Wyatt is impressed they took out the spider. He takes them to the Sheriff. The Sheriff pays them in Caldonia Gold Coins, obtained by the Caldonian Expedition. The party return to the inn. See Lin makes up a story that the Sheriff has been stealing money from the people. No one believes See Lin. The Sheriff denies the accusations. Locke demands that See Lin be searched, but he has a story for all the money. Locke makes See Lin pay 10 gold at the tavern to give everyone drinks. Locke beats Chad in an arm wrestle. Midori then beats chad in an arm wrestle. Day 15 (1510-08-25) Wyatt talks with the party. He talks about corruption that has been benefiting landed nobles, that the war has been used to consolidate wealth and power, that certain people are being marked for death so the state can get their lands when they die. The party want to investigate. But first they take the Knight with the Blackmare Shield to the Blackmare Estate to his widow. Chad acts rudely towards the widow. The widow says Blackmare says that the Knight Blackmare should have been on the front lines in Mistrya, not here in a spider cave. Major Tavington had tried to flirt with Lady Blackmare, and was Knight Blackmare, who was in Pernisis. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes